


Changing Directions

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You’re too close to your heat to be safely outside as an unmarked Omega, but who the hell cares? Certainly not you. At least, not until you stumble into a camp of Alphas and you meet your mate, briefly. Who knew a simple change of direction could change your life forever?





	1. Changing Directions

**Author's Note:**

> My first ABO fic! Please let me know what you think!

You know better, honestly. You shouldn't be running around outside, not so close to your heat. But you'd been sick the week before, stuck in your home so you didn't infect anyone else, and you were going stir crazy by the time you'd finally gotten over whatever you'd had. So here you are, running through the woods behind your house, enjoying your brief freedom. 

Just as you reach a fork in the path, a delicious smell, like books and campfires wrapped in leather, drifts across your senses, and your feet change direction of their own accord, leading you to where the smell is coming from. 

You stumble into a clearing filled with campers, tents, and Alphas.  _ Shit _ . Your blood goes cold and you turn to run away, but before you make it a few steps back into the woods, a hand is wrapped tightly around your arm, dragging you painfully back to the campsite. The Alphas quickly group around you and the man, and you try to get away, but his grip only tightens. 

“What's a pretty little unmarked Omega like you doing out here alone in the woods? Didn't your parents tell you it's dangerous for  _ your _ kind?” The man leers at you and disgust and fear war within you. If only you could just get away, maybe you could find a place to hide? Your eyes scan the immediate area but you're surrounded by Alphas on all sides; no way to escape, and while they don't all  _ look _ threatening, you know the stories. 

 

_ Fuck _ , you're screwed. 

 

In the time you'd tried to plan, the man holding you has riled the crowd up, and you curse yourself for not paying attention to what he'd been saying. Just as the crowd starts pressing closer, the scent you were following earlier is almost overpowering and the crowd shuffles, parting for  tall man with shaggy brown hair. His posture radiates pure Alpha aggression. 

“Let her go, Ketch.” The tall man growls, and the guy holding you- Ketch- tightens his grip on your arm, taking a step in front of you. 

“Why the hell should I, Winchester? What the fuck are you going to do?” Ketch challenges the other man, and you're practically shaking in your shoes from the Alpha testosterone the two are giving off, not to mention that of the crowd around you three. 

“She's  _ mine _ , Ketch. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if that's what I have to do to get your grubby paws off of my mate.” His bold proclamation makes you whimper, the power of his words sending a bolt of arousal through your body, and his eyes finally flick to you. 

You try to jerk away as Ketch nuzzles your neck and breathes in your scent, letting out a low moan, but his grip is tight. He looks up at your mate with a taunting smile. 

“Well Sam, I doubt she's your mate, but even if she is, it won't kill you to share. She smells absolutely divine, especially as aroused as she is. I'll bet she's wet enough to pass around the entire camp.” His words are disgusting and fill you with a sick sense of dread. 

Suddenly you're pushed aside, into the dirt, and Sam is on top of Ketch, beating the man bloody. Both men land punches and as they roll around, you scramble backwards and to your feet. You can't escape though, because someone grabs your hand. Your head snaps to face them and the guy smiles tentatively at you. 

“I'm Dean. I'm Sam’s older brother. Sammy wouldn't make a claim like that if you weren't actually his mate, so I'm here to help you run if things don't end too well.” It's supposed to make you feel better, but it doesn't. If Sam can't get you out of this, you'll end up like one of those Omega horror stories your family always warned you about. Omegas that got raped and abused until their bodies gave out and they died. The thought makes you shudder and you watch Sam fight Ketch anxiously, praying your mate wins.

Sam gets Ketch on the ground again, both men bloody messes, and it looks like Sam’s won. Relief makes your heart soar, and as Sam stands and walks your way, your eyes are locked on him. He smiles softly when he reaches you and stops just inches away. 

“I'm Sam Winchester.” He introduces himself quietly, and before you can consider the consequences, you throw yourself into his arms, hugging him tightly and breathing in his comforting scent.

“I'm (Y/N), Alpha.” The name slips from your lips like it's meant to be, and Sam lets out a low growl of appreciation, his smile widening as he leans down slowly, his gaze flicking from your lips to your eyes, asking permission. You grin and move to meet him halfway, standing on the tips of your toes. 

Just as your lips meet, a shot rings out, and Sam gasps, his body going stiff. You pull away a little, only to see blood blossoming through his shirt. 

“Run.” He breathes, and then his body falls to the ground and a bloodied Ketch is all you see, raised gun in his hand and a smirk on his face. 

Rage fills you, but before you can act on it, you're being pulled away, into the woods. You know it's for your safety, but logic is overruled by the emotions crashing through you, and you struggle against whoever is holding you, crying and screaming to go back to Sam, to kill Ketch for murdering your mate, swearing revenge. 

Eventually you exhaust yourself, and your voice is hoarse. Not long after, you're carefully carried into a cabin and set on a bed. When you come out of your daze enough to finally focus on your surroundings, you see Dean kneeling on the floor at your feet and a dark-haired man standing above Dean, who looks like he's been crying. The other man is scrutinizing you, and you feel a bit self-conscious, aware how messy you must look. 

“Sam was correct, Dean. She is his like I am yours. We have to protect her until we can get Sam back.” The dark haired man is soft but clinical in his assessment and you want to argue, to say  _ something _ , but exhaustion catches up with you and you collapse backward on the bed, curling in on yourself. You take a few breaths to calm yourself and you get a nose-full of Sam's scent. Of course, that makes fresh tears sting your eyes, and you burrow deeper into the bed, surrounding yourself with the smell of Sam. Unable to fight sleep any longer, your last conscious thought is a promise to Sam:

  
“ _ I'll get revenge, Sam. I'll kill Ketch myself if I have to. I'm sorry I couldn't save you _ .”


	2. Surprises and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounded by Dean and Cas, their strong bond, and Sam’s belongings, hurts. But you do what you can. When you get a surprise, it’s not entirely welcome, but maybe some revenge will fix what’s broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang with me here... It's gonna get better. Please forgive me for the pain.

Having Dean and his mate Castiel as your protectors was basically a prison sentence in disguise. You weren’t allowed out of their cabin without one of them present, and they very rarely actually let you out, even when they were both around.

The cabin is well-equipped, with hidden rooms and a small gym built inside. You haven’t explored the entire building because the men keep a close eye on you, but Cas actually showed you to Sam’s usual room, as the bed you’d fallen into that first night was the bed they used for whoever was keeping watch that night, usually Sam so that Cas and Dean could enjoy themselves. 

Seeing Cas and Dean together, watching them move with and around each other, it was magnetic. The men move with grace and agility, and even when they never touch, it seems like they are tethered together, one never far away from the other. It fills you with a sad longing for what could have been with Sam, and on the heels of that longing is the steadily burning anger, at either Ketch for murdering your mate, or yourself, for not fighting to stay and avenge Sam. You’d tried to start a man-hunt in the first couple days you were in the cabin, but Dean and Cas both stopped you multiple times, and soon they were coaching you in how to fight. 

Cas teaches you the sneaky tricks that were specific to Omegas, defense mechanisms that were long forgotten and rarely ever tapped into anymore. Dean is the physical teacher, showing you how to properly throw and take a punch, and he spars with you, increasing your endurance and building muscles you didn’t even know you had. 

You gave Cas and Dean their space as much as you could, but there were still some things that made you suspicious. The obvious one was that they would be talking in low voices often, falling silent as soon as you walked into the same room. And then one or the other would go on trips, just for a few days, though once Dean was gone an entire week, and Cas got a little frantic.

Being around them is hard. Seeing them be mates, a meant-to-be couple, it hurts so much.  They do their best not to shove their coupling in your face too, though you’re around when they go into their heat and rut cycle, and the house is overrun with the hormones of them, and it makes your skin crawl with need for your own mate, but all you can do is hole up in your room and bury your nose in Sam’s belongings, though they’re starting to lose his scent. A fact that cracks your heart even further. You’re losing even more of Sam, and you’ve barely found any pieces of him.

You do your best not to mope, and Dean and Cas do their best to stay positive around you. Sometimes it works, their false positivity, but other times, you’ll glimpse the pain on Dean’s face, or the quiet melancholy that steals over Cas’s person, taking away the light in his eyes for minutes at a time. You know they miss him too. You know they’ve had more time with him, so they have to miss him more, but a part of you screams and wails that  _ they _ aren’t suffering more, you are. Because they still have their mate, they’ve had time to be with their mate, but yours was taken from you before you could learn more than his name. 

And then something changes. Dean goes on a trip, and he’s gone for two weeks, almost three. It’s been months, and you’ve tracked his rut and Cas’ heat, and you know it’s time, though Cas’ behavior could have easily tipped you off too, had you not been paying careful attention. 

As an Omega, you’re in no place to help Cas- your own heat cycle is fucked up from losing Sam anyway- and you’re getting worried about Dean. He calls every night, that you know of, but not having him here for Cas, even with suppressants and blockers, will make for a long week. 

The day before Castiel’s heat, Dean comes home, but he’s not alone. Standing behind him, taking up the entire doorway, is Sam. At least, it looks like Sam, but you can feel something isn’t right when he steps into the cabin. Cas furrows his brow and looks between Dean and Sam, silently demanding an explanation, but Dean just shakes his head, looking pissed. Sam is looking you up and down clinically, his eyes dead, lifeless and cold as they scan your body. You want to shrink, run away and hide. This isn’t the Sam you kissed just before he died. Not your mate. 

Nobody says anything. Dean and Castiel are watching you and Sam, waiting for a reaction or any interaction beyond just staring, but staring is all you can do. You feel frozen to the ground, stomach twisting as instinct is yelling at you to run, but it’s hard to tell whether you want to run to or away from Sam. Your feelings are so jumbled. 

Finally, Dean breaks the silence. “Sam’s not- he’s not the same. He’s back, this is his body, but he’s- he doesn’t have his soul. He was brought back by some entity; I haven’t figured out what yet, but I’m going to, with Cas’ help. After we get through our, uh, cycle. (Y/N), Sam won’t hurt you, so I’m leaving him here with you while Cas and I go to town and rent a motel room or something, give you two some space.” 

He’s matter-of-fact, and you feel the instinct to argue, tell him there’s no way in hell you’re staying anywhere with a soulless Sam Winchester, but before you can voice your opinions, Sam’s nodding.

“I promise, you don’t have to be afraid of me (Y/N). I’m still your mate, I wouldn’t dare hurt you.” He tries to sound gentle, but you can feel the his indifference. He might be your mate, but he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt or even kill you if he thought it would benefit him.

Cas says he’s glad Sam’s back, and then he and Dean disappear, grabbing some bags of clothes and supplies, and then they’re gone, sticking you with this Sam imposter that makes your heart ache with fresh loss. You leave the room without another word, running to your- to Sam’s room and grabbing your meager belongings, moving them to a different room. You emerge from your new room a few hours later and go make yourself some food, and then go back to hiding in the room, where you stay for the rest of the night.

You don’t speak to Sam for the first few days. Even being in the same room with him is painful, breaks your heart in new ways each time. He doesn’t look at you with soft kindness, it’s calculating and curious and cold, every glance he gives you. The pain drives you to hide in the room you’ve claimed as yours, refusing to come out unless absolutely necessary. Thankfully, being alone gives you time to make a plan. Maybe if you take Ketch down, Sam will get his soul back and be  _ yours. _ You pay attention to Sam’s routine- wake up, work-out, shower, breakfast, research, lunch, research, dinner, bed, repeat- and eventually you figure out when you can sneak away.

Or so you think.

Your bag is packed and you peek your head out in the hallway, looking for Sam. Seeing the coast clear, you throw your bag over your shoulder and head towards the door, making it a few steps away before you’re grabbed and pushed against the wall, caged in by Sam’s large frame and muscular arms. 

“And where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?” You try not to breathe in his scent, because it’s your Alpha, but it’s also  _ wrong, _ cold where it was comforting before. 

“I’m going out, Sam, and you can’t stop me. Don’t you dare try to keep me locked in here like Dean and Cas did!” You demand, glaring up at the man. He smirks down at you and crowds even further into your personal space, bending and nuzzling your neck. 

“You smell so good (Y/N). I may be soulless, but that doesn’t mean I don’t recognize you as my mate, my sweet little Omega. Though I’m glad you’re feisty, hopefully you’ll survive our life.” Sam’s voice is teasing, baiting you, and then he nips your pulse point, where a claim would go, and you gasp, fury and arousal shooting through you simultaneously. You shove at him, glaring at him and trying to ignore the ache building between your thighs. 

“Stay the fuck away from me, Sam. I’m going out, I’ll be back eventually. If I’m not back, there’s a note on my bed.” You try moving towards the door, but he grabs your wrist and pulls you to him.

“You’re not leaving without me. I know what you’re planning, and while I’m not sure it’ll help, I want my soul back too. It won’t hurt to try. Plus, killing Ketch is something I’ve always wanted to do, but me with a soul had too many morals to do it without reason.” Sam’s so blase about killing Ketch, and you sort of worry, but you brush it off. He’s going to help you kill Ketch, and that’s what matters.Sam grabs a bag from under the guard bed and grins at you. 

“Fill me in on the way, sweetheart. We don’t have time to lose, so lead the way.” He motions towards the door, and you walk out with him trailing after you, though he catches up easily, and you give him the details of your plan, adjusting it for a second person as you talk.The walk to Ketch’s hide-out isn’t as long as you thought, because as soon as you step across some invisible line, you and Sam are surrounded by wolves. 

“Shit. I didn’t realize Ketch kept a wolf pack around for protection.” You curse, wringing your hands and trying to figure out a way to get around them without killing any of the majestic creatures.

You look to Sam, but he’s having a staring match with the biggest of the wolves, head high as he glares at it. It takes you a few seconds, but as the wolf starts to lower itself in submission, you realize that Sam and the wolf were challenging each other, in a less violent way, for dominance. It’s fascinating to watch, because as soon as the bigger wolf is down, bowing to Sam and baring its neck, Sam turns and walks away, grabbing your hand and pulling you along with him, and the wolves fall in line behind you two, following Sam with a cautious curiosity.  Sam steps aside when you get to the point where you take the lead, and the plan is executed perfectly. 

Breaking into Ketch’s house is easy, as he thought the wolves would stop anyone with ill will. Wrong. You’re in, and he’s easily knocked unconscious with a kick to his groin, followed by one to his temple. With the training you’ve had, even an Alpha is no match for an Omega fueled by revenge and anger. 

Soon enough, Ketch is bound in a chair, and Sam’s in the house now, standing behind the chair, smiling proudly at you. You try not to preen, but you’re proud of yourself too, and knowing your mate is proud of you fills you with warm fuzzies. You push the warm feelings aside, tired of waiting,  and smack Ketch across the face. He quickly regains consciousness, confusion crossing over his face as he breathes in and smells two scents. 

“You’re that Winchester bitch, aren’t you? Come to get revenge for me killing Sam, right? That’s sweet. How’d you get by my wolves? And who else is here? I can smell someone else, and I don’t take kindly to intruders.” Ketch tries to look around, but he doesn’t have to, because Sam steps in front of him with a wicked grin.

“Pretty sure I’m the answer to all of those questions Ketch.” Sam pulls a gun from his waistband and cocks it, then hands it to you, taking a small step aside “And yes, she’s here to get revenge. Your wolves bow to the strongest Alpha, or did you forget that? And I’m definitely the strongest Alpha here, for miles. Now, my girl is gonna put a bullet through your head, like you put one through my back, and then we’re going to go away and leave you here, to see how long it takes for your precious wolves to get hungry and eat your corpse.” 

Sam nods to you and you raise the gun, aiming and firing almost woodenly. Your shot hits home, the silver bullet going into his skull, jerking his head back with the force. You’re a bit grossed out, and you choose to watch Sam with wide eyes, wanting to see if he’s changing, if his soul is coming back. But there’s no change, his eyes are still lifeless, and you feel a numbness come over you. He’s by your side in a step, which is good, because you start swaying and your legs giving out beneath you. Sam catches you and sweeps you into his arms, carrying you outside and heading back to the cabin. Your last thoughts before you succumb to the blessed darkness of unconsciousness are bleak ones:

 

_ I killed a man today, and it did nothing. I’m a murderer, for nothing. Will I ever get Sam back? _


End file.
